


Candid Camping

by MikeOksout69



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Het, Monsters, Paranormal, Vanilla, dubcon, enf, humil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeOksout69/pseuds/MikeOksout69
Summary: Wybie and Coraline go out into the woods for a simple camping trip, but things go sour quickly, and Wybie ends up having to delve into the dark woods to bring his friend back.





	Candid Camping

**Author's Note:**

> Standard warnings apply for Underage and a very small amount of dubcon. Set in my ever-growing "Dirty Mystery Kids" universe :p! Special thanks to AlexOC for no special reason.
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Please enjoy.

It was somewhere around five or six in the evening, and the sky was tinted a dim orange that matched the fresh autumn trees. It was about the first or second week of autumn, and the weather was still fairly warm, even a bit humid. But even though there was still a nice pinch of summer to go around, Coraline and her friend Wybie knew there wasn't a lot of time left to have fun outside. 

That's why they had ventured deep into the wooded area outside their neighborhood. Because tonight, with the permission of their parents, they were going to spend the whole night camping. It was sure to be an exciting adventure.

Or it would be, if Coraline and Wybie weren't busy arguing.

"Tell me again why you didn't bring a campfire lighter?" Coraline groaned.  
"Because. We don't. Need it." Wybie griped as he continued to hopelessly rub two pieces of flint together, cursing under his breath.  
"Really? You don't need it?" Coraline mocked.  
"No, Jonesy! I don't!" Wybie grumbled.

In his head, Wybie had already realized rubbing the pieces of flint together wasn't going to work. In fact, he was pretty sure these were just regular rocks, and that he had no idea what "flint" even actually is. But he couldn't admit defeat. Jonsey would never let him live it down.

"Just be patient, okay?" Wybie bemoaned. "It takes a while, okay? But I know what I'm doing." He said, with absolutely no idea what he was doing.  
"Ugh, whatever." Coraline sighed as she rolled her eyes. She stood up. "It doesn't matter. We have a lantern and a whole backpack full off flashlights. We'll be fine."  
"No, we won't be." Wybie insisted. "Look, this is supposed to be a classic, bonafide, all-American camping trip. That means a campfire, s’mores, and scary stories. I can make this work."

But Wybie knew there was more at stake a couple of marshmallow sandwiches. Wybie wanted to impress Coraline tonight. Even though they'd been friends for years, Wybie always felt like Jonesy didn't respect him enough. Maybe it was his love of bugs and playing in the dirt, maybe it was his nasty pranks, or maybe it was the Igor-esque hunch on his back. Whatever the case, he wanted tonight to be the night Coraline would finally be impressed by him.

"Well, whatever." Coraline said. "Keep trying to bang those rocks together like a caveman, I'm going back to my tent to watch bad YouTube videos."

Coraline stood up and brushed the dirt off herself. Wybie was wearing his usual attire: a black jacket, goofy skeleton gloves and some gray jeans, but Coraline looked like she got in a fight with the back of her closet and lost. She was wearing a puffy winter jacket over a hoodie, over flannel. All of that covered a regular sweater, and a white undershirt. She was also wearing a pretty striped skirt over a pair of thick jeans, with long stalkings underneath.

"God, it's too hot." Coraline complained.  
"Well, you *are* wearing like three jackets." Wybie remarked.  
"I thought it would be cold out." Coraline quickly replied, seeming a bit annoyed by the question. She put her hands on her hips and leaned in. "You don't get to tell me what I can and can't wear, alright?"  
"Uhh..." Wybie stuttered.

Even though she was ridiculously overdressed, Wybie could still see that puberty had been very kind to his friend. It was very obvious that she took after her mother, as her hips had become wide and plump. Her body was a bit skinny, but very curvy. But what Wybie was focused on was her chest. Even covered in three jackets, he could tell her breasts had gotten bigger. He didn't know if she was a C cup or a B cup, but he enjoyed the view.

"...What the hell are you staring at?!" Coraline demanded.  
"Uhhh, nothing..." Wybie sheepishly remarked.  
"God, you're such a creep." Coraline groaned as she stepped back from him. "See, this is why I call you a stalker."

"You know what? Forget the tent." Coraline groaned yet again. "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in like ten minutes. Don't bother me."

Coraline stomped off, turning away from Wybie hide her bright red face and marching into the woods until she was out of sight. Wybie sighed. He really did feel like a creep. "Stalker" "Weirdo" "Why-Were-You-Born." The various nicknames Coraline had for him were hell on his ego. Most of the time they get along just fine, but he really wished she wouldn't be so mean when they didn't.

As Wybie rubbed those two stones together, a myriad of thoughts began to ruminate through his head. Part of him wondered if Coraline was really even his friend, but he rebuked himself for even entertaining that thought. The way she laughed at (some of) his jokes and all the times he made her smile were all the proof he needed.

Then he started to think about all the times he's seen her smile, and how beautiful she looked when... oh, dear. He did it again. See, Wybie had a big problem: he had a crush on his best friend, and it was eating him up inside. He didn't want to admit it to himself, and he sure as hell didn't want to admit it to her. Coraline was his best friend in the world, and he didn't want to do something stupid and ruin the most meaningful friendship he has.

Still, as long as he could keep it to himself, maybe it wasn't so bad? She did look cute all bundled up in those stupid thrift shop clothes she gathered in a rush. He especially loved how even though she wore them to hide her growing body, he could still just vaguely make out her new acquired curves and budding breasts. Little Jonesy was becoming a woman, and Wybie was lucky enough to have a front-row seat to it all. Maybe if he got lucky, he could rub one out while Coraline slept in her own tent. She'd never have to know, and he could release all this built up tension. Grab a hold off himself and --

*Fwwwp*

"Oh hey, it worked!"

A couple of sparks flew off the flint Wybie was rubbing and landed in the perfect spot to get the fire going. It was a bit of a slow, lackluster burn, but it was still a beautiful sight. Wybie had finally gotten that damn thing lit.

"Oh man, Coraline! Come check this out!" Wybie shouted.

There was no response, merely the ambient noise of the forest hissing back at him.

"Jonesy?" Wybie pondered. "Are you ignoring me? Please don't ignore me."

Wybie stood up and looked around. He couldn't find Coraline nearby, and there was no sign of her on the horizon. The fire was hot and burning, but Jonesy was MIA. Typical. Just typical. Maybe she was hiding somewhere so she could jump out and scare him - lord knows he's done it to her before too. Maybe she went home, or maybe she actually got lost.

Wybie sighed, and walked off into the woods, marching in the direction he last saw his friend leave in. He quickly turned around and grabbed a spare soda from the cooler because all that walking would probably leave him thirsty, and he left again.

"Jonesy? Come on! Jonesy?" Wybie called out as he wandered.

The sun was starting to set, and the forest had become oddly misty. A thick fog snuggled itself between the willow trees, and a chilling wind whistled past the orange leaves.

"Coraline?  
Coraline?  
Coraline?"

Wybie's word echoed back to him, singing a maudlin song as he stepped over piles of dead leaves and branches trying to find his way around the spooky woods.

"Why does everything in my life have to be creepy?"

He continued to wander, drudging through the increasing thinner and more slender trees as he called out for his friend. For a moment, silence was his only reply. But suddely, as he made his way down the trail, he heard something from behind him.

"WYBIE! WYBIE!"

It was a loud, shrill shriek. It was very obvious that Coraline was in trouble. Wybie spun around and stumbled up, narrowly avoiding falling flat on his face as he raced in the direction of Coraline's scream.

"I'm coming Jonesy!" He shouted back, his legs awkwardly whisking around like he was wearing stilts as he ran as fast as he could.

Wybie's heart was pumping hard, his rib cage was tightening, all of his energy was being exhausted trying to sprint to Coraline's location. He gripped the pop can in his palm tightly as if he was going to use it as a weapon. He finally made it to Coraline's location, and what he saw shocked him.

Coraline was halfway up a tree, covered in some kind of yellow slime. Her clothes appeared to be partially dissolved, leaving them raggy and ruined. The newly-formed curves of her body that Wybie was so curious about a moment ago were now fully on display.

At her feet was some kind of giant banana slug creature, almost the size of a horse, writhing and shaking as it nipped at Coraline's feet and tried to get a hold of her. Coraline was trying desperately to climb that tree and kick it away, but it wasn't having much of an effect.

"Wybie! Please help me!" She cried out. Even from far away, Wybie could see the tears in her eyes. She was so frightened, so terrified. An appropriate reaction, given that she was being molested by a giant, acidic slug.

"Coraline!" Wybie cried out. "Don't worry! I've got you!"

Wybie's head flipped around in every direction, desperately trying to find something he could use as a weapon. Maybe a stick? A rock? A branch? Ugh! There was nothing! The only weapon he had was the soda can in his hand, and nothing that small could hurt something that big.

Wait, soda; doesn't soda have salt in it? Wybie was pretty sure he read somewhere that soda has salt in it. Slugs HATE salt! It's the fastest way to kill one of the things. It wasn't a great plan, but it was the only one he had.

No more time for thinking, Wybie thought. He ran up to the beast as fast as he could. "Hey, ugly!" The creature turn it's head to him. He was going to feel bad about this, since deep in his sad, nerdy heart, he loved bugs and gross things, but not when they were trying to murder his best friend.

He shook the soda can as fast and as hard as he could, and he ripped the top off, spraying sticky soda all over the bug, and unfortunately also Coraline.

"Pfft! Agh!" Coraline exclaimed, already covered in goo and ruined clothing.

"KRRREEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" The creature screeched as it reeled back in pain. It start to give off smoke and dry out. It lied over on it's side and wriggled around like a fish out of water. It's gooey, acidic surface started to shrink back, and it's entire body was now just an empty tube of dead skin. Sodium benzoate had claimed another fatal victim.

...

Wybie expected screaming, embarrassed shouting, maybe some kind of demonic howl of pure rage exploding from Coraline over the events that just took place. But instead, there was silence. Horrible, horrible silence. She balled up the raggy remains of her now-destroyed outfit and began to wipe the soda off herself.

Wybie felt so dirty, but he couldn't avert his gaze. Washing her wipe off her curvy body in the middle of the woods made him feel like he was spying on her in the shower and getting away with it. She had a figure like her mother's, curvy and smooth in all the right places. Her breasts weren't that big yet, only about a C-cup, but on a girl her age they made her look like a supermodel. Her hips were nice and wide, and her butt was round and looked so soft you could use it as a pillow.

"Stop looking or I'll gouge your eyes out." Coraline scowled turning back to him.

"Yes ma'am." Wybie sheepishly replied as he covered his face with his hands.

She finally finished wiping herself off, and removed the rest of her ragged clothing. Wybie couldn't stop himself from peeking through his fingers, silently praying that he wouldn't get punched in the face. She stripped off the frayed cloth that used to be pants and tossed it on to the ground on top of what used to be her jackets and shirt.

"Give me your jacket."

"Yes ma'am." Wybie replied again, not even thinking about it. He ripped his coat off and tossed it to Coraline, revealing the sleeveless black t-shirt he was wearing underneath. Coraline grumpled under her breath and slipped it on over her shoulders before hastily zipping it up.

"Urgh." Coraline groaned so loudly it caused Wybie to recoil a bit in fear. She buried her head in her hands, but it was still easy to see that her face was bright red. Wybie cocked his head away and sighed nervously, covering his eyes with his hands. Alongside the curious arousal he was feeling came a tidal wave of shame and guilt.

"I'm really sorry, Jonesy." Wybie weakly muttered.  
"Don't be." She replied, bluntly and with a hint of defeat in her growling tone.  
"Huh?" Wybie uttered.  
"It wasn't your fault. You helped me." She mummbled.  
"Oh..." Wybie spoke. "Th-... thanks, Coraline."

The two just stared at each other. A cold, hard minute or so of silence, no longer caring how awkward it was. She barely ever complimented Wybie, so hearing this was a big deal for him.

"So..." Wybie pondered. "I guess we're going home now, right? Trip over?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

There it was again. Wybie was wide-eyed as he gulped and stepped back. Boy, when Jonesy yelled, you could hear it all the way to Gravity Falls.

"I'm practically naked right now, Wybie!" Coraline explained. "Do you have any idea what's gonna happen to me if I try to go home in the dark, wearng nothing but a hoodie? The next time you'd see me would be on a milk box."

"A milk box?" Wybie asked.

"Y'know, like a missing child?" Coraline retorted.

"I don't think they do that anymore." Wybie explained. "I don't think enough people buy their milk like that. When my grandma buys milk, it's in a plastic jug or a bottle, never a box. I mean, I heard in Canada they buy their milk in bags but that's --"

"Wybie, shut the hell up." She interrupted.  
"Right, sorry. Talking too much." He sheepishly nodded.  
"Let's just get back to the campsite. We'll finish our trip, sleep in your tent, and go home in the morning when the sun comes up."  
"Yeah, that makes sense." Wybie said. "Better to stay in one place until we get some daylight, you never know what --"

"Wait, what do you mean 'your tent'?"

"I'm not gonna sleep alone like this!" Coraline barked at him.

Wybie's face turned bright red.

"Wybie, get your head out of the gutter! It isn't like that." She growled. "If someone - or something - shows up and tries to put it's dirty hands on me, I need someone to help me. Do you get it?"

"Oh yes, absolutely!" Wybie pleaded. "I mean, especially with how your body looks now! You've got all those new curves, your hips are wider - and your breasts are..."

"Uh..."

"Grrr!" Coraline groaned at him as she turned away and defensively covered the front of her body with her arms.

"Sorry, right. Mouth again." He nodded. "Let's just go."

\- Wybie is super duper nervous

It didn't take much time for the pair to hoof it back to the campsite. Clearly, this trip hadn't turned out like they hoped it would. There'd be no s'mores, no ghost stories, no campfire (because Wybie put it out) and certainly no more exploring in the woods. It was time to pack everything up, get the spot nice and clean, and head straight to bed. Of course, the fact that Wybie was going to sleep mere inches from a naked girl made things a bit more complicated.

Coraline sulked over to Wybie's tent and quickly scuttled in. Wybie let out a deep sigh and went to pack a few things up before he joined here. Well, to be honest, everything was already packed, but Wybie wanted to stall as long as possible. So, he'd take something out of the bags, look it over, set it in a pile next to the bag, and eventually when it was emptied out he'd repeat the whole process again in reverse. Just to pass the time. Maybe Coraline would fall asleep, and things would be moderately less awkward.

But any hopes for things to be moderately less awkward evaporated when Coraline stuck her head out of the tent.

"Wybie! Are you coming?!"

"Yes! Just finishing up!" Wybie replied.

"Do it tomorrow! I wanna go to sleep already!" Coraline replied. "I've had an awful day and you're the only one who can end it! Get the hell in here and go to sleep!"

Wybie groaned heavily. He hastily grabbed everything he carefully stacked and clumsily shoved it into the duffle bag. He made his way over to the tent and began to undress. Seeing a naked girl is one thing, but a naked girl seeing YOU naked? That felt like a bridge too far. He removed his socks and shoes and tossed them over to the side of the tent. Then he unbuttoned his pants, let them fall to the ground and kicked them over with the rest of his discarded clothing. He took in a deep breath, grit his teeth, sighed yet again, and crawled inside to lie next to Jonesy.

Finally in the tent, thing weren't getting even slightly less awkward. It was a tightly, comfy space. A single blanket, a single pillow and barely enough room to squeeze them in. Coraline quickly scuttled under the covers and turned to face the wall of the tent. Wybie's face was almost bright red. He took a deep breath, pulled up his side of the blanket and faced the opposite direction.

Their backs were pressed together in the tight space. Coraline had taken off Wybie's jacket and balled it up into a makeshift pillow. This meant the bare, naked back of her body was pressed up against his own back. Their butts were in an awkward position, leaned over in a way to keep them both from touching each other.

The silencing was deafening. Wybie was known for talking too much, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. All he could do was shake like a scolded puppy and hope Coraline didn't start yelling. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even say goodnight. All he could do was lie there and shiver.

He took in another deep breath, and he closed his eyes. His eyelids pressed tightly shut, he began humming a little tune in his head, reciting the alphabet backwards, counting mutant sheep, anything to drown out reality. Coraline's need body felt so soft, so warm, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. He just wanted to escape. Just, relax, and... and...

"Wybie?"

It was twenty minutes later, and Wybie was sound asleep. Coraline, however, was wide awake.

"Wybie? Are you awake?"

There was no response. Wybie's hunchy little body was curled up like a ball, and the boy had drifted off to the dream world.

"Ugh, finally." She griped.

Coraline twisted out of the position she was in, allowing Wybie's unconscious body to flail over. She sat up for a minute, allowing the boy to squeeze under her. She stretched a bit and went to lie on him like he was part of the bedding.

She was so uncomfortable, and felt like crap already. Sure, it was probably uncool to invade Wybie's personal space like this - even if he wasn't awake to realize it - but who cares? It had been an awful night, and she just wanted to get comfortable. That wasn't a lot to ask.

She tried to position herself in a way that didn't make her feel like she was sleeping naked on her unconscious best friend. Obviously, that wasn't working too well. Sleeping on a human being kind of sucks, with all the point bones and edges and all these uncomfortable bumps that abuse your pressure points and keep you from relaxing.

Her heads were all over him, pushing and prodding. Luckily, Wybie was a heavy sleeper, and when Coraline realized it was a waste of time trying to be careful, she started treating him like a cat treats a rug, pawing all over him until he was nice and evened out.

That's when she realized she accidentally brushed her hand against his crotch.

"Oh!" She uttered in surprised. She didn't even move her hand, which was wrapped gently around his junk. She blushed deeply as she looked in the boy's face and saw that he was still sound asleep, completely undisturbed by the movement.

"Uhh, s-sorry." She mummbled, slowly caressing Wybie's bulge, sliding her fingers across his member and it's two little helpers. What was she doing? She had never touched a boy like this before. It was really gross, but kind of exciting. It was almost involuntary, the way she rubbed him. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Oh, god, what am I doing?" she whispered as she began to squeeze Wybie's crotch. It began to stiffen, getting harder and trying to escape from it's bindings as she continued to slide her hand over it.

"How did this happen?" Coraline ruminated. "I shouldn't be doing this, I'm taking this too far - why with him? Why here? Why now? Why?"

...

"Well, fuck it." Coraline sighed. "What can I say? I'm a dirty bitch. Might as well own it."

Coraline sat up and adjusted herself, lording over Wybie's unconcious body. She didn't know what she was doing before, but she sure as hell did now. It's been a crappy night, she's been a damsel in distress - if Wybie got to see her naked, she should get to touch Wybie. It was only fair. Plus, she finally had a chance to try off all those weird moves she saw in her parents' magazines.

She slowly pulled the zipper of Wybie's jeans down. She caught a glimpse of his underwear from his open fly. She licked her lips as she admired the cute little view. She couldn't tell if they were boxers or briefs, so she pulled his pants down. Briefs! Definitely briefs. Jonesy didn't know he was a tightie-whities boy, but given how immature he always was, it wasn't a surprise.

She pulled his shirt up, sliding it over his chest and revealing his naked torso without taking the shirt all the way off. She giggled to herself about how this little punk was showing off his titties now, and she slid her hand down his chest. He gasped and grumbled a little, but he never woke up.

She touched his bulge again, this time with both hands. She wasn't just absent-mindedly rubbing it anymore. She was exploring it, feeling it. Getting to know all the twists, the turns, the contorts. His cute little pecker had gone from a gentle semi to a proud stiffy. As it pointed up to the sky, she rubbed it tenderly as if she was trying to clean the grime off it.

"Damn, you're big for your age." Coraline laughed to herself. "Man, I'm terrible."

Enough foreplay. It was time for the main event. Wybie saw her whole body completely nude, it was time to return the favor. Coraline grapped the waistband of Wybie's undies and slowly began to pull them down, sliding them past his hips, down his thighs and shins and finally over his feet. She tossed them to the side and got to work sneaking his shirt off. He didn't even flinch as Coraline stripped his last protection against nudity away.

With no more pesky clothes in the way, she admired Wybie's member. Puberty had been as kind to Wybie as it had been to Coraline. It was a proud, tall cock. Not too long, but a decent girth. Of course, this had pretty much been the first penis she'd seen outside of a computer or accidentally walking in on her dad peeing, so she couldn't judge too harshly.

Coraline smiled a wicked smile, one that had made her feel a bit like the Bedlam. She grapped the hilt of Wybie's member and slowly began to rub it. She licked her lips over and over, trying her hardest to get them as wet as she could, as fast as she could.

"I guess it's show time." Coraline giggled. She felt so evil, but she didn't care.

"You know something, Wybie?" She remarked, knowing that he couldn't hear her. "You're actually really cute when you aren't talking."

 

...

 

"Ngghhh..."

Ten minutes later, something was bothering Wybie. He felt strangely exposed, and couldn't quite tell what was going on. He remembered getting in the tent with Coraline, he remembered falling asleep, but after that he --

Wait

WAIT

What was going on?

Wybie felt a sharp tingle zap through his entire body. It felt like it was comnig from "down there." He was shaking like a novelty toy when he looked down. He could just barely make out the top of Coraline's head down at his waist. Her butt was high in the air, one hand was gripped around his leg, and it looked like she doing something weird with her other hand. He coul--ooOOOOOOHHHHH! OHHH!

"Jonesy!! What are you doing!" Wybie pleaded.

It took a minute for his tired, delirious brain to parse exactly what was happening, but it was obvious now. Coraline had stripped him as naked as she was, and her lips were wrapped around his erect cock, sliding up and down against the sides of his penis as her tounge made it's way around his shaft, twist and poking at him in all the most sensitive places. Her naked form curved in a pouncing position as she pinned him to the ground.

He tried to utter another protest, but it came out a fractured groan as his body continued to shake and jitter uncontrollably. Coraline released her lips from Wybie's cock and lifted her head up. The speed at which she did it caused a trail of spittle to link itself between her lips and his penis. She puckered her lips and it came fall down, splashing against it's member. Even in the dark tent in the middle of nowhere, you could see Wybie's precum almost glowing in Coraline's mouth. In one long, slow motion she licked her lips, cleaned it all away and swallowed.

Wybie was muttering and trembling as Coraline's naked body hovered over his, her hands pinning his shoulders down. She had bedroom eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. Wybie was filled with so many contradicting feelings: fear, anxiety, lust and love, to name a few.

"Should I stop?" Coraline asked.  
"Hu- huh??" Wybie uttered.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Coraline said in playful infliction. She seemed to wiggle with every word. "If you want me to stop, I'll get off of you."

"I, uh..." oh god, oh god! What would he do? What would he do? What should he say??

"Well, I..." Wybie stuttered. "I don't think my grandma would like his at all. She'd probably freak out and scream, and she'd tell your parents, and they'd freak out and scream." Wybie noticed he was rambling, but Coraline didn't seem to care at all. She just kept looking at him lustfully, and it made him feel so weak.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get a chance like this again. So... don't stop." He said.

Coraline leaned in close, her face pressed against the side of his, and she kissed his cheek tenderly. He gasped loudly as she plopped down on him, pressing her body against his. He began to moan softly as she rubbed herself against him, he pussy brushing against his cock. Wybie realized he needed to keep up, and he reached over and grabbed both of her buttcheeks. She let out a soft moan as he began to kneed her ass like dough.

"Ohhh~! Wybie. I love it." She seemed to purr. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby."  
"Oh god, oh god. You're so awesome, Jonesy." Wybie moaned. "How the hell did you ever get intere-NGH!-interested in me?"  
"I really don't know~" she said. "You're a dork, you're a stalker, you're weird... maybe that's my kink."  
"Well shit, I've never been happier to be a dork." Wybie giggled nervously.  
"Seriously though, you're a sweetheart, and you're always there when I need you." Coraline said.

The two shared a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss with tounges. It was so aggressive and raw, it almost felt like their mouths were having sex. As they both writhed in exctasy, Coraline hiked herself up to the tip of Wybie's penis, and began to tease it against her opening.

She wouldn't allow the thing inside of her just yet, she wanted to toy with it. The tip pressed itself against her lips and she allowed it to slide around. The very end of his tip would get to dip slightly into her opening, only to be pushed out.

"Hehe, okay. That's enough." Coraline laughed. "It's time for the real thing."

She made herself perfectly still and brought her hand down to her pelvis. She pressed her pointer finger and middle finger against her vaginal lips and spread them open. She licked her lips and grit her teeth as she pushed herself downward. Wybie couldn't breathe at this point. He wondered if he had died, or if he were dreaming, or if this wall all a hallucination. When he felt himself slide into her, he know it was real. He was inside of her now.

This is where the fun finally began. Coraline began thrusting her hips up and down. She started slowly, her body pleasing Wybie's shaft as her hips slid across his cock, pulling themselves up and then sliding back down. Wybie groaned from the pleasure, it felt like he was being teased, yet it was sooo satisfying. He reached out and grabbed both of her buttcheeks with his hands and began to rub them. She let out a giggle and kissed him on the cheek.

The sensation was like nothing either of them ever felt before. Coraline was able to play it cool, making her moans sound sexy and dominating rather than desperate and submissive. Wybie, however, couldn't do the same. As he thrusted in and out, his moans began to sound girly, whiney and slightly pathetic, like something out of a big-breasted hentai girl's mouth.

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Jonesy!" He whimpered. Coraline giggled in response and planted a few kisses on his neck. As his penis continued to slide back and forth inside her, he felt himself running out of breath. His heart beat grew faster. He was speeding up, and so was she. The feeling, oh god! It was so good! It was so....

Oh, god. Wybie's body came to a complete halt, totally frozen. Coraline, who only a moment ago was frantically thrusting into him, had now slowed down and was gently cradling him. It happened in only seconds, and it felt surreal.

"Aw, shit. Wybie, did you cum already?"  
"Uhhhhh..."

This was completely humiliating. It hadn't even been five fucking minutes, and Wybie already shot his wad. Right now, his hot cum was pooling between her legs as he looked her in the eyes. He couldn't even hold it in long enough for her to get started. Wybie's face was bright red. But somehow, against all odds (and possibly the laws of physics) his penis was still erect.

"HA! Nice." Coraline laughed. She sat up and pulled her hips away from Wybie's stiff member, and the semen began to spill out of her pussy like gravy out of a spilled pot. "Damn, creampied." Coraline joked. "Man, I thought all that bad porn I watched once I got a computer in my room just made all this crap up, but now I'm living in one."

Wybie didn't think the situation was so funny. He was absolutely mortified, even crestfallen. His head was turned away in shame, unable to look at her. He felt like such a failure. But when he felt her soft, warm hand slowly rub itself down his cheek and rub it, he perked up quite a bit.

"Come on, Wybie. It's not that bad." Coraline comforted him. "It felt really good, and we got to be close to each other."  
"Yeah, I... uh... thanks..." Wybie said, trying to make eye contact with Coraline. But his eyes kept darting around as he spoke. "Can we, like... keep going? I don't want to stop until..."  
A smile crept across her face.

"Until what?" she asked.  
"You know..." Wybie said, awkwardly twiddling his fingers together.  
"I do." She grinned evilly. "But I want you to say it out loud.  
Wybie gulped.  
"Uhh..."

"I don't wanna st-stop until... until you cum."

Coraline smiled, licked her lips, placed a hand on Wybie's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead.

"Me neither." She replied.

"Here, let's try something else." Coraline spoke softly, reassuring Wybie as she brushed his face. She bent over and began to shuffle herself around. Her ass directly facing Wybie's head. he grabbed his member as she brushed her ass against his face. The smell was off putting, but Wybie couldn't bring himself to care.

"Ohhhh, my god, Jonesy..." Wybie moaned. "How'd you get so good at this?"  
"Well, there was this monster thing in my closet, like a month after the Other Mother thing, it had these tenta--" Coraline stopped herself and then cleared her throat. Wybie's eyes were like dinner plates.  
"Uh, never mind." Coraline said, blushing. "I really don't wanna walk about it."  
"Understood." Wybie quickly replied.

Shaking that awkward exchange off quickly, Jonesy lowered her hips down over Wybie's cock and slowly began to tease him by rubbing his cock between her legs. It slid across the opening of her pussy, cushioned by her thighs. He groaned and grit his teeth as the lips of her pussy began to wrap around his cock and slipped it in.

She was now riding her playmate in reverse cowgirl style. Wybie grabbed Coraline's love handles and found himself using them for their namesake. Coraline bounced up and down, picking up the rhythm she had just moments ago. Wybie was pinned to the ground by her plump, round ass. Her pace teased and pleasured his dick in ways he couldn't control, and he loved it. She changed speed a couple times, slowing down and speeding up again. They both moaned and groaned loudly, their cries of pleasure erupting, but sounding more like awkward squeals than lustful roars.

"Ooh! Yes! Yes!" Coraline moaned. "Wait, sit up! There's another position I wanna try!"  
"Ohhh, god..." Wybie giggled through a groan.

Coraline released slid Wybie out of her, and scorched off him. She re-positioned herself, and bent over. Her ass was high in the air, and her cheek was pressed against the ground. She waved her bottom around in the air seductively. Wybie sat up. He couldn't help squealing a bit under he breath. The fact that this was really happening was too much for his mind to process.

He wrapped his hands around her waist, and Coraline bit her lower lip in anticipation. Wybie shuffled forward. He shut his eyes and grit his teeth and effortless slid his cock between the lips of her pussy once again. Her ass pressed high in the air, Wybie felt like a champion as he mounted her and began thrusting back and forth inside her.

"Oh! Oh! Wyborne! Wyborne!" She cried out. "You're so good! You're soooo good!"

Wybie was in charge now, and he loved it. He felt so powerful, pushing his hips, groping her butt, slapping it, kneading it like dough. She groaned and squealed and praised him as her knees quaked and her legs shivered, almost leaning against Wybie's form as he continued to fuck her.

Coraline pulled to change positions again. There were no words this time, they didn't need them. They were so in sync at this point, their bodies were practically one. Coraline Rolled over on her side, and Wybie copied her. She shuffled over and jammed Wybie's cock inside her pussy. They thrusted back and forth against each other, almost like a competition.

They both loved the way this position felt, and it was slowly becoming like a race as they grew faster and faster, clashing themselves against each other. The slapping noise it made as their butts clashed together made them break down in a fit of giggles right in the middle, but they managed to regain composure. They were both so close now, they wanted to finish it.

They changed positions one final time. They held both their hands together and pulled themselves up, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. They were sitting up now, Coraline comfortably cushioned on top of Wybie's lap. She was in control again, thrusting away and teasing his dick just like before. Of course, Wybie didn't mind. How could he?

"Oh god! Oh god! Wybie, I know where you were born!" Coraline cried.  
"Heh, wh-why is this that?" Wybie stuttered, amused and impressed that Coraline could maintain some levity with his cock inside her.  
"To fuck meeeeee!" She squealed. Wybie leaned back in and kissed her again, deep and sloppy with his tongue.

The two were enthralled, slaves to pleasure. To the objective observer, it was probably a little more awkward and gross than it was in their minds, but in that moment, the two of them together, it was the most intense and passionate lovemaking ever.

"Jo- Jonsey?" Wybie groaned.  
"Ye - Yes Wybie?" Coraline meakly replied.  
"Is it okay if... AH~! if I cum!" Wybie asked.  
"Oh my god, yes! Yes!" Coraline wailed. "I'm almost there! Let's go together!

The two shared one last kiss, and their bodies began to tremble and shake like an earthquake. Vibrations rocked all the way through Wybie and Coralines' bodies. Wybie ejaculated inside of her trembling pussy as it shook and jiggled around his cock. Coraline couldn't even sit up straight anymore, and seemed to go limp as she fell over on her back, Wybie's cum spilling out of her pussy. Wybie couldn't stop his cock from exploding, and a few more shots of cum burst out of him onto Jonesy's vulva and lower stomach. He collapsed right after her, falling down on his back just as she did.

They were on opposite ends of the tent now. They were both exhausted, exhilarated, covered in three different bodily fluids, and their minds went completely blank. Their hearts were pounding, their breathy was heavy, their whole bodies felt numb.

Coraline mustered what little energy she had left and flipped herself over like a pancake to lie on top of Wybie, her eyes facing directly against his. They shared a quick peck on the lips and smiled warmly at each other.

"So, is this why you've been stalking me for so long, Wyborne?" Coraline asked facetiously. "So you could get me to do that with you?"  
"Mmmmmaybe." Wybie answered. "Why, would that be a problem?"  
"Hell no." She answered. "That was so friggin' worth it."  
"Y'know, I really didn't want you to see my new... features, because I was scared it would change things between us." Coraline said. "But, to be honest? This was a good change.

There was little else said that night. Coraline pulled her blanket over their sweaty bodies and wrapped them both up like sausages. There were a couple giggles, a few kisses and quite a nice bit of groping afterwards, but it wasn't long before they both fell asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around each other. No matter what the morning brought, they were ready for it.

"This doesn't mean we're dating, by the way." Coraline said.

"Okay, the coast is clear!"  
"Are you sure? Are you *absolutely* sure?"  
"Positive! There's no car in the driveway, and I don't hear anyone."

It was the morning after, and Coraline was wrapped up in Wybie's jacket, sprinting her way through her own yard with Wybie keeping lookout. Her bare butt was visible to him as she zig-zagged through her large backyard garden and slid into the backdoor. She looked back out a window and saw Wybie give her the "high sign." That meant her parents were in view.

Sure enough, Coraline saw their car pull in from the street and slide into their driveway. Coraline rushed upstairs like a bat out of hell. She heard the front door open as she dashed into her room and shut the door behind her, she heard footsteps and muffled speech as she tossed her jacket under the bed and sprinted to her closet to grab one of her pajama tops. There was no time for a bottom. She slipped it on and buttoned it as fast as possible. She grabbed a book from her shelf and slid under covers at breakneck speed. By the time her mother came in to check up on her, she was none the wiser.

"We're back, Coraline." Mel told her daughter, seeming exhausted and annoyed. But that was typical of her.  
"Hey mom, glad you and dad are home." Coraline said. "Did the company retreat go well?"  
"Absolutely not." Mel groaned with an infliction that told Coraline she'd been waiting hours to vent about this. "It was supposed to be some stupid hike up a terrible mountain, but the bus broke down in the middle of nowhere. But lucky us! There was a gas station two miles from the vacant lot we broke down in, so after a long, miserable slog through an empty field, we managed to get a mechanic down there so we could all get to take another long, miserable slog up a large pile of dirt."

"But enough bitching, I know you don't wanna hear that." Mel sighed. "Did you have a good time camping with Wybie?"

Coraline blushed.


End file.
